She was one with the Sea
by quiet princess
Summary: "You're like the sea, wild and unpredictable. You have no moral compass, so what could you even know?" Was something her father once told her, it was until her life dropped her into a hole she couldn't climb out of, that she lived by that principle. Jasper/OC. Terrible summary, because I'm not good at this, but give it a shot.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

Trees whizzed past her eyesight, whilst she was listening to the music playing in the background. She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her pocket, whilst her thing fingers pulled out a cigarette and stuck it between her lips, lighting it with her lighters. Ignoring the obvious groan that came from the front of the car, she opened the window, before leaning her hand that held onto the cigarette out, just very slightly.

She wrapped her lips around the stick, inhaling and eventually exhaling the smoke, sometimes trough her mouth, the others trough her nose. She was taking in the scenery and the town view as they stopped at a red light and she noticed a group of rather impressing looking people in the car besides them.

She continued inhaling and exhaling the smoke, noticing a girl with dark and short hair, looking trough the other cars window at her with a small frown. She couldn't stop herself from giving the girl a small sad smile before turning her eyes away and putting out the last of the cigarette in a small ashtray that was in the back seat.

The car finally stopped and pulled up in front of a house. It was a dark wooden house, with stone and brick accents, 3 large chimneys rising towards the sky as if seeking out God himself. It wasn't big, but it wasn't small either, it looked like it could fit a large family, consisting of five people quite easily. The front porch garden had a small bird pond, several chairs, and a small table, on which a closed umbrella laid. It was shame that she herself knew that there would only be two of them living there.

She heard a rough manly voice usher her to get out of the car, her attention now settled onto him, as the man stepped out after she did.

He quietly said, his voice sounding whiskey raspy, "Tanya, I trust you understand why I'm doing this. If you change your ways, we might take you back home, but until then, you're staying here."

Tanya simply shrugged her shoulders while pulling out a tote bag from the cars backseat, which had all of her belongings.

She afterwards turned to him and sweetly said, "Of course daddy, you don't want to take care of your own fuck up, so you're letting your sister do that, I understand".

Her father shook his head, before getting into the car without a word. He left her standing on the road. She looked around and saw that no one seemed to be home or at least there were no lights on.

Tanya slowly pulled out another cigarette from the pack and stuck it between her lips before lighting it. She swung the tote bag onto her shoulder as she saw the same black jeep drive by and turn left, onto a forest road and the car was gone. She quickly finished the cigarette, before dropping it on the ground and stomping her foot onto it to put it out, although it was raining, she felt this was much safer.

She curiously looked around and walked towards the entrance of the house. She knocked on the door, and then rang the bell. Several minutes passed, before she sat down on the rocking chair by the door, waiting for someone to show up. Several hours had passed now and she was getting sleepy, up until the moment, the same black jeep pulled up and stopped in front of the house. She saw a tall woman, with the dark hair walk out of it, while at the steer sat a bulky looking man, she couldn't make out the other people that were in the car, but she noticed there were a few.

Tanya waited until the girl approached her, she certainly looked like a pixie, this time she was smiling mildly too much for her own liking.

The girl suddenly spoke, "Hello! I'm Alice, what are you doing here?"

Tanya stared the girl down, her expression remained blank. It took her several minutes before she spoke, but she finally said, "Hello, Alice. I'm waiting for someone to show up finally, so I can get inside and rot away."

When she had said that, Alice's' face suddenly turned sad, a frown forming onto her lips as she quietly spoke, "Oh.. You're Samantha's relative?"

She was getting slightly irritated as she quietly said, "Yes, I'm her niece. Is there anything wrong with Samantha?"

Tanya stared Alice down as she heard someone else approach, it was a man, blonde hair, his pale skin made him seem as if he was shining in the dark. He looked to be in his early 30's perhaps, she quietly thought as her attention was drawn to him.

He finally introduced himself to her, "Hello, I'm Carlisle Cullen, Alice is my daughter. I'm guessing you're Tanya? Samantha spoke a lot about you whilst in the hospital."

Tanya looked puzzled, thoughts running through her head in a frenzy, "Is she dead?"

Tanya looked at both of them and saw that Alice was looking down and Carlisle had a clear guilty look on his face.

Another short while passed before he spoke to her again. "She was excited about you last night and she was getting much better after the stroke, but this morning she didn't wake up.. She died, her heart stopped in her sleep."

At this point Tanya bit down onto her lower lip bitterly, she was beyond furious. She finally stood up and banged on the door, thinking this was some sort of an evil joke. She jerked when she felt a hand on her shoulder and she violently pulled away, her eyes slightly changing color, Carlisle who had put his hand onto her shoulder took note of this and pulled back quickly, before handing her the key to the doors.

She made quick work of unlocking them and running inside as she left the doors open, behind her. Tanya circled around the room, her hands going through her dirty bleached blonde hair, pulling at it; it wasn't until moments later that she broke down into tears, as she finally understood what this meant.

A, either her father knew this and just left her here to finally rot away.

B, she'll go back to the hell hole and he'll send her to a mental health care institution.

She grabbed onto the small glass table in her anger, and flipped it over, shattering the glass as she stopped in her tracks, her breathing heavy, whilst her hands found their way back to her hair and clamped into it, her nails digging into her scalp.

Tanya heard people move in, this time even more people were there, standing and watching. She didn't take in all of their appearances, but she noticed that the one who introduced herself as Alice wore the most worried look she had ever seen and Carlisle was simply taken back by the mess she had managed to make in short 5 minutes. She saw that this time the bulky male had a blonde model type of woman clinging to him, her expression wasn't as worried, but she certainly seemed to care. She also took note of another couple standing behind them; both with brown hair, the females seemed rustier than the males.

Tanya quietly spoke, "Please leave". She turned her back on them and rummaged through her bag, she pulled out a laptop and moved it further to the other side on the couch, before emptying all of its contents on the couch, until she found her medicine. She heard Carlisle speak up in a gentle voice, "Please, let us help you, we can offer you to come live with us..."

Tanya bit down onto her lower lip and shook her head slightly towards the male as she spoke again, "Please, I need time, leave". Her voice cracked again and she headed to the kitchen and set the small orange bottle down, before grabbing a glass cup and filling it with water to the top, her hands were shaking at this point, causing some of the water to spill. She set the cup down and opened the medicine bottle before downing the last remaining four pills in the small bottle and downing the entire cup of water over them. She set the cup down once again, before she turned around and slid down to the floor.

Tanya noticed that the doors closed and people were walking around as if looking for her, she remained there, she didn't want to see anyone, it wasn't until minutes later the girl with the rusty brown hair, who seemed Tanya's age, walked in and sat down next to her. She didn't speak, she just sat there with her, this somehow put Tanya at ease as her face had blanked out, while she had been staring in one spot, at the door frame. They stayed like this for what seemed to be an hour, until the male who was accompanying her before, sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her neckline and pulling her into him.

Tanya ignored both of them as she just continued to stare off into nothing. She knew that her medicine had kicked in, as she felt less angry, but nonetheless she was still furious.  
She slowly picked herself up and opened the kitchen window, she noticed that the two on the ground looked up at her curiously; she gave them no emotion in return.

Her mind was completely blank; she didn't know what to do. She pulled out the cigarette pack from her pocket once more and put the cigarette between her lips, lighting it. She inhaled and exhaled the smoke in a slow pace, up until her phone rang. She pulled it out of her jackets pocket as she looked at the caller ID, it said "dad".

Tanya cautiously picked up and waited for something to be said, but he didn't say anything, so she finally spoke. "So this is it? You both are trough with me?"

She waited for a reply, it took several minutes before she heard his voice, it seemed happy, "Yes, we know that your aunt is dead, however she left the house and her money for you, I'm sure you won't die, just yet. You're welcome home, if only you fix—".

She didn't let him finish, instead she hung up on him, placing the phone onto countertop, before turning to look out the window again, once more inhaling and exhaling the smoke from the cigarette.

She finally looked down at the two of them as her eyebrow slightly raised, until a small and quiet yawn escaped her lips, seemingly reassuring them both, before they got up and the girl answered.

"I'm Bella, this is my boyfriend Edward. We just wanted to make sure you didn't want our company or help".

Tanya watched her expression as she saw Bella bite her lip once she finished speaking.  
She turned away to the window, before inhaling one last time. She put the cigarette out and finally exhaled the smoke.

Tanya spoke quietly, "I'll be fine, I always am..."

When Tanya had said that, they both seemed to have a hurt expression, before they quickly left. She heard people leave, Carlisle walked into the kitchen and once more spoke to her, "Tanya… Your aunt wouldn't want you to do this, She loved you like you were her own daughter, please consider my offer, however if you still believe that you do not want any part with me or my family, I'll leave the keys to this house here".

Tanya thanked the man with a small sad smile before he returned the same smile back to her, as if understanding that her reply would've been no either way, he then left. She heard the door close and soon enough a car engine started up and soon she only heard the sound of the rain, hitting the windows and the rooftop.

Tanya walked to living room and looked at the mess, shrugging it off silently; she pushed her items off the couch, only gently placing her laptop on the ground before she laid down onto the couch and stared off into the ceiling.

Hours had passed and she was still pondering about what had happened, if it all is a joke and she'll return. Tanya was still in denial about what had happened, however she hadn't gotten a single minute of sleep either. Her phone finally rang from somewhere in the house, it meant that it's 5.40am and that she should be getting ready for school.

Tanya got up and stripped her clothes off, before she headed to the upstairs bathroom, she took a long look at her body in the mirror, eyeing every corner. Her skin was covered in bruises, some old, some new. Faint scars could be made out onto her stomach, as it seemed that her skin barely hung to her small frame. Her hair roots had started growing out again, showing the dark brown, almost back, color that she found extremely disgusting, she took a mental note to bleach her hair again. She finally got into the shower, after having stripped completely naked, letting the hot water droplets hit her skin. It soothed her anger, which she still felt towards her aunt's death. She was disappointed, alone, she had finally hit rock bottom and had no one left to go too.

She soon enough got out of the shower, wrapping a towel around herself and her hair, she quickly dried her hair out with the towel and a blow dryer, before she walked to her aunt's bedroom, and she saw the vanity table that she used to play dress up at, with her aunt. It didn't take her long to walk up to her aunts closet doors and walk in there, picking out a pair of black jeans that were too long for her and a simple, flannel button up shirt.

She walked downstairs to where she had discarded her tote bags contents and picked out a much simpler bag that held her underwear for now, she quickly walked back upstairs and put on a the simple black underwear set. Soon enough she got herself into the jeans, afterwards she put on the button up shirt, it was a checkered flannel shirt, she wasn't quite fond of the color, however she took what she could get. She grabbed a pair of clean socks from one of the drawers and put them on as well. She walked in front of the mirror and looked at her outfit; she still seemed so skinny, no matter how baggy the clothes were. She leaned down and rolled up the ends of her pants past her ankles as she pushed her feet into her boots once more and picked up her jacket and put it on.

Tanya picked up her lighters from the kitchen as well as her cigarettes; she took the keys that Carlisle had left on the kitchen table and walked out of the house, locking the door.

Tanya was quick to pull out another cigarette from the pack, before throwing the pack into her bag and she lit it with her lighters, while inhaling deeply and exhaling. She walked down the road smoking and humming quietly to herself as she saw a Porsche whiz past her, soon enough followed by a silver Volvo, the silver Volvo stopped a little ahead of her and waited until she walked right besides them. She realized it was Edward and Bella, if she remembered correctly. She gave them a small smile, before she continued to walk forward, only to be stopped by Edwards shout, "We can give you a lift, it's a little far to walk to school."

Tanya thought about it for a minute, it was raining and she'd be wet as a rat, however she preferred to be left alone to which she had mixed feelings. She shrugged as she turned around and opened to back door only to be greeted by a charming blonde man. She took one last drag from her cigarette before she threw it down, stomped down onto it, and got into the car.

She quietly said, "Thanks, I appreciate it".

The girl she recalled as Bella quickly said, "It's no problem, if you need us to pick you up every morning let us know". Bella gave Tanya a small smile, which she returned and laid her head back a little.

She didn't pay much attention, but she felt the guy next to her look mildly surprised at her. She looked back at him and raised an eyebrow at him, when the guy spoke, "Hello, I'm Jasper. I take that you're Tanya?".

Tanya's mouth formed into an 'o' shape for a second as she gave him a small nod, not saying a single word. The rest of the car ride went by uneventful, although she saw how tense Edward, and Bella was, how they'd constantly look back at Jasper who was still looking at her mildly surprised.

It wasn't long until they stopped at the school and Tanya quietly said, "Thank you again" before she left the car and walked towards the school. She saw how some girls were staring at her and heard one even loudly exclaim, "She looks anorexic, probably a slut..." She chuckled at that softly and got to the secretary's office to get her schedule. She sighed at her schedule and simply shrugged it off, before continuing on to her classes.

She had Calculus/Trigonometry first.

She managed to find her way to the class quite easily, realizing that the school set up was just like her old school, interestingly enough, even the classes were in the same places. She thought for a minute about how odd it was and eventually brushed it off.

Tanya wasn't exactly dumb, but she wasn't extremely smart either, it was a surprise she hadn't dropped out from high school yet. She quietly found the classroom, ignoring the stares and occasional catcalls from random guys, trying to be funny. She introduced herself to the class and sat down in an empty spot, by a window, up until she saw Edward, who sat down next to her. She looked at him for a moment, seeing his intrigued face, eventually brushing it off and ignoring him for the rest of the class.

Her day wasn't very eventful, it consisted of boring classes, up until lunch she managed to have herself left alone, she decided that it was time to finally have a smoke break, so she wandered out of school. Walking behind it and into the small forest that surrounded it, she pulled out her pack of cigarettes, picking out one from it and putting it between her lips whilst she toyed around in her bag, looking for her lighter, only to hear a twig break behind her. Tanya's attention turned behind her, only to see Bella, Edward, Alice, and Jasper standing behind her.

Her attention turned away from them, back to her lighter search as she finally found it, only to feel their stares, some amused, the other concerned, on her back. She finally lit the cigarette, inhaling the smoke and exhaling it, whilst eyeing the group down, who seemed to be like curious puppies.

Tanya finally spoke, her voice worn out and raspy, "Can I help you all?"

"No, can we help you?" When Tanya heard that, she raised her eyebrow slightly, trying to figure who said it, until she saw Bella eyeing her down.

She inhaled the smoke from the cigarette again, looking at them, her eyebrow still raised, until she heard someone whisper, very quietly. "She doesn't need us, let's just leave, it's a waste of time and you know it."

Tanya chuckled as she spoke up, "At least one of you realizes it, please, do leave me alone. It's better that way, no strings attached, you know." This made the guy, that she recognized as Jasper, frown, to which she raised her eyebrow, she didn't give it much thought as she finally turned away and started walking out of their view, soon merging within the woods.

She had decided to skip the rest of her classes as she wandered out to the road, finding herself walking back home, only to see a silver Volvo almost shoot by her, up until it braked almost in front of her. She raised her eyebrow slightly as she saw Edward, Bella and Jasper look terribly stressed, she decided it's best if she doesn't bother them and walked past them, knowing that she wasn't that far away from the house, at this point, since she had been on the road for an hour now. She noticed that they drove slowly next to her, whilst Jasper opened the window and spoke out,

"Get in, we'll drive you home."

"I'll be fine, I don't mind walking." Tanya responded quietly, giving him a small smile, before continuing to walk.

Jasper attempted to invite her in once more, however she stood her ground and politely refused, causing them to give up as they drove off. She spent another 30 minutes walking home, until she reached the small house. She finally took in the look of it, noticing how gloomy it looks, seeing how the trees wrap around it as if guarding it from the outside world. The chimneys didn't seem to be reaching for God anymore, however it seemed now as if they were trying to escape from the forests hard grasp onto the house. Tanya took in all of the details of the house, the small ornaments that decorated the window's, the tree roots visibly sneaking their way into the house, even the cracked tiles, that lead to the garage.

She wasn't sure what she wanted to do anymore, considering it luckily had been a Friday, she might as well get the money tomorrow that her aunt left for her. With that thought in mind she carried herself to the doors, unlocking them, before softly shutting them close behind her only to let a scream pass her lips as she stumbled to open the doors, afterwards stumbling back towards the road, not looking back at the house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter two

Tanya wasn't going to stop and look back, no, she kept running, the same image going through her head. It wasn't until the silver Volvo she was approached by earlier showed up on the road besides her.

She looked at it before she felt her stomach knot, turning away from them, before leaning down to throw up whatever had been left in her stomach from two days ago as well as water and her own stomach acids. She might've looked pale before, but currently she looked as if she was dead. She was taking deep breaths before she felt her stomach knot once more, causing her to barf once again, this time she felt a hand gently hold her hair back, for which she was thankful, a little. Once she felt it was safe, she thrust one of her hands into her bag, pulling out a napkin, cleaning her mouth.

Tanya heard a gentle voice speak up, "What happened?"

She recognized it as Jasper's, but still holding her trust far away from their reach, she just shook her head, "Nothing, nothing at all". She thought for a minute, before she turned around to look at them.

"Could you please take me to a hotel or a motel of any sorts?"

"We could take you to our home, I'd prefer that better over leaving a girl at any hotel or motel nearby here." She heard a new voice, this time recognizing it as Edward's.

She raised an eyebrow slightly, before speaking back up, "No, I rather not do that. I appreciate the offer and everything your father has done for my aunt, but I cannot do that." Her voice held a tinge of bitter, as if she was trying to make sure she'd get her point across.

It wasn't long before she felt strong arms wrap around her, pulling her in to the car, she started flailing and shouting, her voice cracking whilst she was at it. It wasn't until they started driving that she warily looked at the both men, anger almost seething off of her, before she suddenly felt relaxed and calm, which she found odd.

She spoke up, her voice still bitter, "Where are we going?"

She received no reply, only a small smile from the man sitting beside her, she glared at him, realizing that he was the one who dragged her into the car.

Tanya just kept a blank look on her, the scene replaying in her head all over again, making her grimace. She looked at Edward, seeing his own face scrunch up in disgust. Who would've thought that seeing your aunt hang from the ceiling with a slashed throat would make you run for your dear life?

She felt the car finally stop, noticing the house in front of her, leaving her mouth slightly agape before she felt her stomach knot again, causing her to almost jump out of the car before she barfed once more. Hearing someone approach she warily glanced at them, before completely emptying her stomach, feeling slightly dizzy until she felt the same arm wrap around her as the one from before, she wasn't very happy, but she was thankful, hoping she wouldn't make a fool of herself by fainting or face planting into the dirt.

She was lead inside, her eyes slightly curious and interested in the décor, a woman's touch, she thought, no man could make a house feel like it's a mother, welcoming you with open arms.

She glanced up, to see Carlisle watching her, a blonde haired woman staring at her with a blank expression, I might like that one, she somberly thought, only hearing a small gasp from who she assumed to be Edward, before ignoring him.

"Could I just ask for a ride to a hotel or something of the sorts? I don't feel comfortable with invading your families private time or space or getting involved with you all, really." She kept her defenses high, still praying she wouldn't become attached to anyone, she couldn't afford to.

Edward shook his head, before walking forward to Carlisle, quietly whispering, and informing him of what he knew.

Tanya whimpered, feeling her stomach knot once again, slightly holding her breathe before she felt a woman's hand onto her back, ushering her to a bathroom, once she was inside she knelt over the toilet bowl, puking once more, purely stomach acids by this point which was causing tears to swell up in the corners of her eyes.

She wasn't sure why she had such a strong reaction, she had seen worse, hadn't she, she thought as she reached for the sink only to find someone's hand turning the water on, to which she nodded as a thanks before washing her face, she felt extremely uncomfortable.

Carlisle had walked in by this point, quietly asking, "What happened, Tanya?" He stood by the door, his arms crossed over his chest as she looked at him, she saw a woman who looked like a copy of her aunt, her expression turned from blank to pure horror, noticing it, the woman left the room.

She bit at her tongue, not wanting to recall what she saw, before speaking up quietly, "Why don't you go see the house for yourself?" Her lips were back to being sealed shut as she tugged at her shirt with her hands, feeling uncomfortable. "Can someone, please, take me to a hotel? I don't mean to be a burden, but I don't feel comfortable."

Carlisle just shook his head at her, before she saw Alice come in and particularly drag her out of the bathroom, upstairs to what she thought was Alice's room, she was confused, but wasn't even given a second to answer.

Alice stared at her, with a small smile sitting atop of her face as she said, "Go take a shower, I'll wash your clothes and lend you some of mine until yours are clean."

Tanya just stared at the woman in question, confused as she thought for a while before nodding slightly, as if agreeing to what she had said before stalking into the bathroom and slowly stripping out of her clothes.

She suddenly felt a chill run down her back as she looked back towards the doors to find Alice, staring at her whilst she was naked. She almost immediately flinched and backed away into a corner, grabbing onto whatever she could to cover herself up. Staring back at Alice in horror before she heard a gentle voice, not hearing what they were saying, but she watched as Alice left, the doors closing behind her.

Tanya slowly stalked to the doors, locking them and making sure they were locked, before she headed for the shower, letting scalding hot water hit her skin, slowly turning it to the colder side. She whimpered, feeling the emotions she had holed up for years finally come all out, a scream leaving her mouth before she sat down onto the shower floor.

She held her head against her knees, feeling her own hot tears against the cold water, she had hit rock bottom, was she only hallucinating that it was her aunt hanging there? Yes, that wouldn't be the first time. She was broken out of her thoughts once she heard someone knock at the door, slowly picking herself up, turning off the water before speaking up.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright, dear?" Tanya didn't recognize the voice, though she answered regardless.

"Yes, I'm fine, I just... uh, hit my little toe, yeah." She mentally wanted to smack herself for such a ridiculous lie, but that seemed to do the trick for the woman behind the doors.

"Alright dear, be more careful, there are clean clothes by the bathroom door."

"Thank you" Tanya said in a small voice, almost positive that the woman wouldn't hear it.

Slowly, she turned the water back on, this time she made sure it was warm, she made the shower quick, she wasn't home and she wasn't sure what had caused her little burst out just minutes before, but she sure as hell wouldn't repeat it.

It was only 13 minutes later that, Tanya came out of the shower. Wrapping a towel around herself and her hair, she slowly made her way to the door, unlocking it before looking around carefully, deciding against changing in this room, she slowly picked up the clothes and walked back into the bathroom.

She sighed softly, looking at the spaghetti string shirt that was left for her, not that she wasn't thankful, she just didn't want to show off her bruises. Eventually getting over herself and her distaste for the shirt, she let the towel around her body, drop to the floor, slowly putting on the simple white lingerie set that was left for her. She surveyed the small pile, picking out the jeans which were fairly baggy, for which she was thankful as she quickly slid them on, the shirt soon followed, she picked up the towel she had dropped, putting it into the laundry bin before grabbing the socks that had been left for her and walking out into the room. She put them on, slowly slipping into her boots, before opening the door, peeking slightly only to see her aunts lookalike stand besides the doors.

"Uh, Hi" Tanya said quickly, not meaning to be rude, "I'm sorry, but, uhm, I don't know your name" she almost whispered the last part, looking at the woman who smiled at her.

"I'm Esme, dear, are you okay?" Tanya thought about it slightly, before replying to the woman,

"I don't want to sound rude or needy, but could I ask for a cardigan or something of the sort? I have some bruising, because I'm clumsy…" She didn't finish the sentence as she saw Esme stalk off into the hallway before entering a room quickly and coming out with a black wool cardigan, Tanya gave her a small smile.

"Here you are, dear." Esme's voice was sweet, full of care, Tanya could tell, she slowly took the clothing piece from the woman's hands as she stepped away from the door, slipping into it before walking out and seeing Esme eye her with a small worried frown, Tanya didn't question it, she just returned the woman a small smile.

"Do you happen to know where my bag is?" Tanya asked quietly.

"Yes, Jasper carried it inside before they all left to see your house." Tanya's mouth formed into an 'o' before she skipped down the stairs, forgetting Esme and grabbing onto her bag, opening it and rummaging through it for her medicine, before feeling Esme's watchful eye behind her.

She pulled out the small box, turning to Esme, "Could I ask for some water? I should be taking my medicine… I sort of skipped over it for several days." She offered the woman a sheepish smile after which she quietly followed Esme into the kitchen, watching her pour a glass of water.

"Thank you." She said quietly, dropping two different looking pills into her palm, before swallowing them and downing the glass of water over them.

"You're welcome, dear. If you don't mind me asking, what is the medicine?" Tanya watched the woman's expression, deciding that it was safe to tell her, "Zoloft and Effexor, I've been on these for years now, though they seem to do more bad than good." She trailed off, getting lost in the train of thought until she heard the front doors open and people walking in, she glanced at Esme, who smiled at her.

"I'll talk to Carlisle about your medication, if you're saying that it's doing less good than it is bad, maybe you shouldn't be on it." Tanya shrugged at the woman, her expression neutral to the woman's suggestion.

Carlisle stepped into the kitchen shortly right after, looking at the scene, his face was a mix of confusion and distrust, "What was wrong when you went home? We checked every corner of that house and found nothing."

Tanya paled, thinking back onto it, shaking her head, "I suppose I must've hallucinated, I didn't sleep much last night, because…" She never finished the trail of thought before she collapsed onto the floor, this caused a rush from everyone, Esme and Carlisle had managed to catch Tanya to break her fall, Jasper, Alice, Rosalie, Emmett, Edward and Bella just looked on, this time Alice spoke up.

"I saw her, she looked malnourished, her whole body was littered in bruises," She said, her face had turned from her usual happy to a serious, almost disgusted.

"Something isn't right with her, I had Jasper look into her hospital records, she's been in and out of mental institutions and hospitals since the age of 12"

Carlisle sighed, carefully taking a hold of the girl and carrying her up to the guest bedroom, Esme followed right behind him, ushering the others to stay downstairs.

"Maybe… Maybe we should tell her and them" She spoke up cautiously, glancing at Carlisle as he rushed around Tanya, taking her blood pressure, measuring her body temperature.

"No, not yet, she cannot know, neither can they." Esme sighed at this, brushing stray strands of hair out of her face as she looked at the young woman sleeping on the bed.

"She's supposedly taking Zoloft and Effexor." Carlisle looked up at her, his eyes slightly wide, "That's where the hallucinations could be coming from, I'll look into it, research more about both, I'm not entirely familiar." She watched him work, always in an awe, seeing how careful he was with his patients.

Carlisle glanced at Esme with a small sigh, "Take Jasper outside, I'm going to take her blood and we don't want an accident like we had with Bella" Esme nodded, stepping out, before ushering Jasper outside with her. Jasper wasn't surprised, but still it irked him ever so slightly. Tanya's blood didn't appeal to him, it was as if someone had drowned her in tar and cow dung, it smelled unappealing. He didn't voice his thoughts, but he knew Edward would bring it up, so he simply accepted the change of scenery as he and Esme took a small walk further into the woods.

Several hours had passed since Tanya collapsed, she awoke, blinking slowly, looking around to see Esme sitting on a chair in the room, reading a book, she glanced at the woman who looked too familiar for her own liking, but she shook it off.

Tanya slowly sat up, looking around, avoiding to look at her arm, because she felt an IV, she kept her gaze steady away from it, hoping to not have an attack. She caught Esme's gaze, looking at the woman with sad eyes, she felt uncomfortable, she felt like she had overstayed her welcome and she definitely didn't want to be anywhere near this place.

"How are you feeling, dear?" She heard the woman's voice, causing her to shiver, because she felt as if she was speaking with raw emotion.

"I'm better, can I leave?" She cocked her head to the side, looking with questioning and hopeful eyes.

"I'm afraid not, not just yet, Carlisle had your blood work done, you're anemic and severely under weight." Tanya frowned at her words, her gaze hardening.

"I don't see how my health is any of your business." She snapped, watching the woman flinch a little before getting up and picking her book up.

"I'll tell Carlisle to come over, maybe you can convince him." Esme said with a sad tone, Tanya almost felt bad, keyword, almost, Tanya never felt bad, she had outgrown that, or so she thought.

She ignored the woman's words, looking down at her arm, tugging at the bandages holding the IV in place, before she ripped it out completely. She let it drop to the floor whilst picking herself up slowly, seeing Carlisle enter who looked upon her with a frown, she threw a look at him, slipping into her boots before grabbing onto her bag.

"I appreciate all you've done Samantha, but I don't need anyone babysitting me, again." She almost spit out, raising her eyes at the man, as if challenging him to stop her.

Carlisle said nothing in return, figuring she had made up her mind. He watched her walk down the stairs and to the entrance, soon hearing the doors open and close quietly. He sighed as he walked downstairs himself, looking at his family whom all had curious looks.

For once, Rosalie spoke out about the girl, "She's got quite the personality, couldn't even tell she was related to Samantha at all."

Esme slowly emerged, looking sad, but doing her best to mask it, she wasn't sure what to say, "Is she going home? I'll make her some food that someone could bring to her…" She trailed off, trying to find an excuse for her actions, but she had none.

Carlisle wrapped his arms around the woman's body, carrying her upstairs, "Not tonight, she's a kid with a goal."

The family in the living room slowly dispersed between rooms, each doing their own thing, busying themselves.

* * *

Tanya had managed to get out of the families house, slowly walking down the path to the main road, a cigarette stuck between her teeth whilst she looked at her phone, 70 missed calls and 30 text messages, she found it odd, not recognizing a single number that had called her nor texted her.

The text messages were empty, she tried calling the number back, but it said that the number is wrong and doesn't exist, she was confused to say the least, shrugging it off as she called a number she knew by heart. Tanya wanted out of here and who else better than him, slowly, she typed the number, bringing the phone to her ear before she heard a yell from behind her – Alice.

She looked at the girl, cancelling the call and putting the phone into her pocket, Alice made her way quickly towards the girl, with Rosalie following her, although she looked like she didn't want to be here, she didn't express it vocally, Tanya was confused.

"Hi?" Tanya said, looking at the girls with a confused expression, her eyebrows slightly burrowing.

"Heyy, would you mind if we take you to a hotel, it's in a good place and I know you might not want to go home."

Tanya raised her brows, looking at the girl, nodding her head, "I'd appreciate that if it's not trouble, I was going to have someone pick me up for that same reason". She said the last part quietly, knowing that it wouldn't be the only reason. Rosalie was quick to run towards the garage, getting her car ready and driving down next to both of them, they quickly got in as Alice started asking questions. Tanya was overwhelmed and Rosalie noticed, "Alice, you're scaring her." She said nonchalantly, to which Alice frowned, "I'm sorry Tanya, I just wanted to know more about you, I thought it'd be great to have a new friend"

Tanya just nodded at her, not saying much in response and before she herself knew it, they were in Seattle, next to a luxurious looking hotel, leaving the car and heading to the entry.

The girls waved to Tanya, before they disappeared, Tanya didn't mind, she preferred this. She got her room ready and set before she disappeared into the elevator, making her way to the penthouse, she had always wanted to stay in one and since she had the money, why not?

It took several minutes to get up there, slowly making her way into there, she looked over the city, placing her only belongings onto the couch in the room, she walked to the window, sitting down and looking out of it, what had started at Cullen's, finally overwhelmed her, she finally cried.

Tanya spent the rest of the night bawling and crying her eyes out, eventually moving out on to the balcony with her cigarettes, curling up on the loveseat outside, wrapping herself into a blanket whilst smoking and weeping, she barely could anymore, she had cried all of the tears she could possibly produce. She finished the cigarette, curling up into the blanket and the chair, looking up at the sky before dozing off finally.


	3. Chapter 3

Here's a small update, please read.  
I apologize for how short this chapter is, because I lost 17 written chapters of this story two weeks ago, thanks to my computer decided it was its time to go. I'll most likely try updating this story after new years or before Christmas, I am not sure how much time will I have on my hands.  
Thank you and I apologize.

* * *

Chapter Three

Tanya awoke later that day, the sun shining at its brightest, the city underneath her loud and busy. She slowly picked herself up, dropping the blanket onto the bed before walking closer to the edge of the balcony, resting her hands against the railing before looking at the rest of the city, a sigh escaping her lips. She wasn't sure on what to do, claim her inheritance from Samantha and run for the hills? Remove herself from this world, no. Too many thoughts were happening at once in her head, she heard a vague knock, to which she turned back and headed inside of the room.

She walked towards the doors, slowly, the knocking getting louder and harsher on her ears. She finally yelled, ''Hold on, I'm coming..." The knocking stopped, she opened the door to be greeted by Alice, Jasper, Bella, Edward and a man she wasn't familiar with. She glanced at the for a minute, before stepping out of the way and opening the doors further, not saying much she waited for them to pile into the room before closing the doors behind her.

"How can I help you all?" She questioned curiously, watching the group slowly wander about the place as if they were inspecting everything.

"Well, it's about your inheritance really, Samantha entrusted Carlisle with giving it to you, because she didn't like your parents, at least from what she said." Edward spoke up, looking at her with a small smile, but his smile annoyed her. Tanya sighed, heading back out onto the balcony and gathering the items she left there before walking back into the living room.

"My parents aren't quite my real parents, so yes, no surprise." She said quietly, rolling her eyes before stuffing her cigarettes and lighter into the bag, taking out her wallet and opening it, her eyes scanning over the bills in it, tugging out a fifty dollar bill and sliding it into a pocket, closing the wallet and then heading for the door.

"I'll have someone drive me to your fathers place, I have some things to take care of." She said thoughtfully, hoping there was a clothing store nearby before her eyes followed the group walking out, watching as Edward nodded towards the group, as if saying everything was going to be okay.

Alice hung back a little whilst Tanya locked the door, before she leaned towards her, quietly saying, "There's a fairly cheap and good quality clothing store a few streets away from here, I could sneak off and take you there!"

Tanya pondered whether she wanted to take her up on the offer, before nodding, knowing that she wasn't familiar with the city and where anything was, which would also mean getting to their fathers home would be faster and a lot more simple.

"Yes, I'd appreciate that, I just need a few things." She finally smiled, but quickly retracted it, hoping the woman besides her didn't notice, before heading for the lift.

Tanya gave the key back and paid for the night she stayed there, her mind speeding things up again, a hundred things going through it at once before she was snapped out of it by a hand that was placed on her shoulder, she looked back to see Alice smiling at her, before gently pulling her to move. She was starting to have second thoughts about Alice coming along with her, but brushed it off, it'll be fine, she thought.

It wasn't very long until they had reached a small street full of clothing and shoe stores, her eyes slowly scanning over all of the names, before following Alice once again. She slowed her walking pace, before watching Alice sneak into an alley, which she still followed, only to see more, smaller stores every few meters. Alice looked back at her, grinning before walking into a store. Tanya shook her head, following in, to see that Alice was already talking to someone who later on during their stay had introduced herself and Linda.

The shopping trip was rather short, although Alice had Tanya try on many different things, Tanya managed to avoid purchasing most of them, getting only what she needed before telling Alice that it would be a good time to head back.

It wasn't very long until they were sitting in a car, heading back to Carlisle's place. Tanya was staring out of the window, vaguely paying attention to what she was seeing before she heard Alice speak.

"So, what do you think of Jasper?" She heard her ask, almost feeling that Alice had a grin plastered upon her face before glancing at her to see if she was right.

"Uh, we haven't talked much, but he's alright, I guess." Tanya was slow to response, she had to figure out a way to possibly not offend her and her family, seeing that she wasn't familiar with them very well and barely held an opinion.

Alice just nodded, before going back to being quiet. It was a relatively quiet and a calm ride up until the moment when Alice suddenly froze, Tanya took notice, almost immediately pulling the handbrake and grabbing onto the wheel to avoid the car crashing into a tree.

Tanya quietly and calmly spoke, "Alice..? Are you alright?"

She received no response for a minute before Alice finally blinked, confused before leaning back into the seat, staring at the road wide eyed.

"I'm so sorry, Tanya, I don't know what happened." She spoke, Tanya could hear that she held some anxiety to her tone.

"Let's switch, I'll drive, just tell me where to turn." Alice nodded, getting out of her seat to which Tanya followed and sat in front of the wheel. She waited for Alice to buckle her seat belt before starting the car and continuing on with driving. She took notice that Alice would freeze periodically, so she tried to keep a conversation going.

"So uh, how long have you been living in Forks?" The question was out of pure curiosity, because she had noticed how they didn't hang out with anyone, but themselves when she first went to school.

"Oh, almost 2 years now, not too long, Carlisle moves a lot, so there's not much we can do about this."

Tanya decided to stay quiet, she didn't want to pry too deep into their social and private lives, so she continued driving. She had noticed that ever since Alice froze in front of the wheel, there had been a weird lingering feeling deep inside of her, as if something wasn't going to go right, but she decided to brush t off. Following Alice's directions, they finally got home. The Cullen family already awaited them outside, some wearing a worried expression as Tanya slowly got out of the car, glancing at Alice.

"Well, uh, Carlisle, you might want to check on Alice, she sort of blanked in front of the car wheel." Tanya said quickly, hoping she wasn't meddling into something that's not her business only to feel her anxiety disappear slowly, she felt content suddenly, as if everything was going to be fine, she was confused, but she ignored it.

"Alice texted Rosalie while you were driving, explained what happened, I'll check on her once you're both inside." Carlisle was speaking much lower than he usually did, it almost sounded threatening.

Tanya didn't say anything, she tugged out her bag and the bag with clothes she had bought, slowly walking towards them before something struck her, she saw something oddly familiar about all of them, standing together in a group, she couldn't quite put her finger on it, shaking her head slightly she shrugged it off and walked into the house, feeling someone's eyes follow her. She decided it was best not to look back, never look back, especially if you feel like a pray in a spiders nest. The second she had thought that, she noticed Edward's composure change, his shoulders shaking whilst hiding his face into Bella's neck.

She ignored it, heading straight inside only to be greeted by a worried Esme.

"Are you alright? Are you hurt?" She felt her gentle hands on her shoulders, her eyes checking her all over.

"I'm alright, perfect, quite honestly. I do however need to take my medicine, I've been slacking." She murmured quietly before wiggling away from the woman's hands, slightly uncomfortable. As if trying to reassure the woman, she gave her a small smile, it was unusual, but Esme seemed to appreciate it.

"Well, let me fix you up some dinner, is there anything you would like, any favorites?" Esme asked her enthusiastically.

"Sorry, I'm not quite hungry." Tanya mumbled, seeing Esme's look change, almost waiting for her to start yelling at her.

"Are you sure? Not even a sandwich?" Was what she received instead, she looked genuinely surprised, to which Esme smiled, taking a hold of her hand and having her head to the kitchen with her instead.

"Well, alright, a sandwich is fine." She said, seeing the woman's smile grow if that even was possible, she seemed like the sun, so bright and full of life, she could never see herself that way, no, not possible at all.


End file.
